


Guilty Or Innocent

by kinneyb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crime AU, Crimes & Criminals, How Do I Tag, M/M, also i suck at summaries sorry just read chapter 1 okay thank you, i dont wanna spoil stuff, i never tag stuff excuse me, im not gonna give any hints beyond chapter by chapter, justin is a "criminal"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Daphne Chanders was murdered a week before graduation but her killer was never found and the case was eventually closed. The head of the case at the time was Brian Kinney. Two years later they get a new lead and the case is reopened; one of her friends at the time, Justin Taylor, went missing the day after her murder. Now Brian has to find out if Justin Taylor is guilty or innocent of killing his supposed best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Or Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> im actually really proud of this idk i wanted to a crime-y au with brian and justin and i wanted lots of drama and confusion and plot twists and hopefully i can deliver. this is just chapter 1 but i hope you guys get invested enough youll stick around because im excited to write out this story!

I knew something was up the minute I stepped inside the precinct. Ted was staring at me, Emmett was nervously doing the opposite as he avoided looking at me entirely. I sighed heavily and dropped my bag at my desk before going straight for the office with a plaque that read 'Horvath' on it.

Without knocking, I opened the door. Carl glanced up from his paperwork and smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile but more like content. I grimaced. I really did not like that look. What could the old fucker be content about now? "Nobody said I should come in here but I made the connection on my own," I said after a minute, closing the door with my foot.

He nodded, smile still plastered on his face. "We got a new lead."

I lifted both eyebrows. "And I should care about that why exactly?"

"A new lead on the Chanders case."

Suddenly I knew _exactly_ why the others had looked so nervous when they saw me. I stepped up and took one of the two chairs Carl kept for visitors, feeling like a bullet had just gone through my chest. I did a good job of keeping that feeling off my face though. Or at least I hoped. Images of two years ago came flooding back all at once. The image of a young girl, pretty and dark-skinned, bleeding out on the floor of a diner being the most prevalent.

"I don't understand," I cleared my throat, forcing the thoughts out of my mind for the time being. "Wasn't that case closed?"

I would remember - I had made a hell of a ruckus when higher-ups had wanted the case closed, arguing and fighting to keep it opened for just a bit longer. Just until I could find out who did it, but ultimately they had won. They always won.

Carl smiled wider. "It was," he drawled, "but with the new information we got it has officially been re-opened and I'm putting you on top of it."

"And the lead?" I inquired, my stomach tight with anticipation and maybe - just maybe - a little bit of excitement. There was finally a chance I could figure out who did it; a promise I had made to the mother of the victim. To the mother of Daphne Chanders. She was _not_ just any victim. I knew that, Carl knew that - the entire fucking precinct knew that, even the newbies who had joined after the case had been officially closed.

He nodded towards the file on his desk and I quickly grabbed it, opening the folder. "Justin Taylor," he said despite me clearly being able to see the name printed out on the paper for myself. "He was her best friend during the time of her death, he disappeared the day after her murder."

I tensed. "Why didn't we hear about this sooner?"

Carl sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together. "Her mother apparently didn't know about this boy - this Justin. She said she'd never seen him before."

I looked up. "So this information came from...?"

"A young man that has been confirmed as having attended the same high school as her." Carl must've saw my disbelieving look because he continued, "and of course I knew he might just be using that as a cover but the boy has a solid alibi." I knew Carl was a smart man even if I didn't always like him. "Three other kids 'round the same age said he was at a party the night of the attack - a graduation party."

I nearly flinched. God, killed a week before graduation. 

"We have an address for Taylor," Carl went on, "and I want you and your team checking it out tomorrow." I nodded and stood up, taking the folder with me. I was almost out the door when he stopped me, "and Brian?" I paused, not turning as he continued in a softer voice. "I know you got personally invested in this case and I'm not against that - hell, I think it's a good thing considering you usually don't give a shit but don't do anything rash." I think I heard him smile, maybe out of hope. "We don't know this kid is guilty yet."

I turned the folder over in my hand. "We also don't know he's innocent."

Carl clicked his tongue. "We don't, but he has rights just like us."

I lingered a second longer in the door, "not if he's a murderer," and then walked out. The door slammed shut behind me and right away I was mobbed by a group - not just any group though, but my team. I hated that word.

_Team._

I worked better by myself and Carl knew that. Bastard.

"How are you feeling?"

That was Lindsay; one of the nicest, most soft-spoken police officers ever but also surprisingly one of the strongest. You didn't want her out for your blood - trust me.

"I don't know," I threw my arms out. "How do I look?"

Ted was one of the weakest officers but he was loyal - so loyal it was probably a vice, not a virtue. He was also annoying as hell. He looked smug as he examined me. "Like a man who is slowly rotting from the inside out as he keeps everything cooped inside and never discusses how he's truly feeling with any of the people who care about him."

I grinned, letting my arms fall back down by my side. "See," I said, focusing on Lindsay, "I'm my normal self then." She didn't look convinced. Smiling a little more genuinely, I nudged her. "No need for worry."

She smiled back, squeezing my elbow. In a quiet voice, just for me, she whispered, "we'll get her killer this time - I promise, me and you."

Did I mention out of everyone I liked Lindsay the most? No?

Well, I did.

I nodded at her then focused back on everyone - Lindsay, Ted, Emmett, Melanie. "Tomorrow at 5pm we are going to give Justin Taylor, a suspect in the murder of Daphne Chanders, a visit. No being late," I directed that comment towards Emmett.

He just smiled sheepishly.

Yeah, I knew that wasn't going to happen but it still felt nice saying it.


End file.
